Burnt Out Bond
by KaelMac
Summary: Katniss and Peeta can finally relax now that the Capitol is not longer in power, everything feels perfect and their love is flourishing, or so it seems, till one hot afternoon while they walk through the streets of District 12, they come across an unhealthy Gale. Things go downhill when a tropical disease infests District 12, and Katnisses Mother is called in. Reveiw please! T/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sit on the swing in Peeta's back garden, my feet brushing the floor beneath me ever so slightly, pushing up dust clouds as I swing to-and-fro. Peeta, stands about ten metres away with a paintbrush in his hand, his face showing deep concentration as he brings the paint to his paper.

The sun beats down on my back, it's never this hot here in District 12. We normally have grey skies and the pitter-patter of rain… not blistering heat and blinding sun. My white, lace blouse flows in the slight breeze. Peeta, every so often looks back to me, checking if I'm okay… sometimes he is really over protective, it's not as if someone's going to walk into Victors Village, grab me by the neck and drag me away without him noticing.

I stand up, placing my feet lightly I walk to Peeta, wrapping my arms round his waist and hugging him from behind. He turns, kissing me on the check. "Hey beautiful.." he says, pressing is head into mine as he turns and places his hands on my hips. I would stay silent, but he knows I appreciate every word he's ever said to me, even if I didn't realise it at first. We embrace like this for a short time before linking hands, briefly exchanging kisses and making our way back into his house.

"Peeta, what would you like for your lunch?" I turn, holding the cupboard door as I question him.

"Whatever you'd like…" he smiles "remember I made some bread earlier, it needs used up… didn't we have some cheese from a few nights ago too?"

"Yeah, I think there was some left. So will bread and cheese fill you up?" I don't turn around while saying this. I'm being overly generous, maybe not for other people but for me this is strangely out of character. Normally I would just make what I wanted and put it on front of Peeta, but I've began to realise how much I depend on Peeta, not on paying for things or whatever, but to be there for me… and I'm too harsh on him.

"Yeah, that's fine." he'd reply. I'd cut some slices of bread, and put a of layer of thick cut cheese slices on each. Putting them on ceramic plates with small floral patterns on them, I bring them to the table. Peeta lifts the bread and cheese to his mouth, taking a large mouthful and yet, still managing to be perfectly well mannered.

Before I've even finished my lunch, Peeta stands up with a completely bare plate, placing it in the sink he comes back and sits with me, placing his hand on my leg. "I love you a lot, you know that…?" he pushes my hair behind my ear.

I finish my mouthful, before replying "you know I do, don't be so silly… and you know I love you, right?" I say softly. Naturally Peeta grins, looking to me.

"Yes, I do." he smiles.

Once I have finished, we link hands sitting at the kitchen table. It's lightwood and consists of a rectangular table with benches at either side. Peeta places his head on my shoulder and I brush my hand through his soft blonde hair, slowly working my way to his neck. I massage his neck and shoulders as they are tense from standing up all morning painting.

After lunch, I walk through District 12 with Peeta, or what's left of it. Victors Village coped the bombings from Capitol, but almost nothing else did. A few houses have been rebuilt and a few other families live here once again, but otherwise, all was lost. We don't even have a hob anymore, but sometimes on a Saturday we come together and trade things in what is now 'The Town Square' which is actually just a cobbled area where the back of a house used to be.

Haymitch is back to his old ways, drinking constantly. On the bright side, alcohol is a lot harder to come across in District 12 than it was before, not that it was easy to get before but it rarely comes here and when it does, Haymitch normally buys it all. Otherwise, if he's looking for a drink he has to travel to another district to eat. Now, we are allowed to travel between districts, as long as we follow "The Ways Of Panem." Which me and Peeta always do, as most people do… nobody really has a reason not to, they are just basic and fair. Those who don't, are punished severely.

Peeta's hair blows in the breeze and I notice it is blonder than ever due to the sun. He wears a pale blue shirt, with three quarter length sleeves and a pair or navy shorts with white pin stripes. I can never compete with his beauty. Today I attempted to go out my comfort zone and were a light weight fabric dress, which flows beautiful and had a summery floral theme. I would never wear something like that, but I did as I knew it would impress Peeta, and I like impressing Peeta.

"You look lovely today…" Peeta says, grinning, showing his set of pearly whites. "as you always do."

"I beg to differ, and I will change that statement to… _you_ look lovely today Peeta, as _you_ always do Peeta." I say. Peeta chuckled, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"If you say so Katniss, but I think you are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." Peeta's last words make me smile, with Peeta I always feel wanted and loved, better yet I feel safe.

For the first time on our walk, I see a figure walking towards us. I get ready to make conversation as people in District 12 are pretty chatty and polite. As the figure comes closer, we slow a little, hoping that the blurry shape will become clear, and it does. Coming out the sun, is no other than the person I want to avoid the most just now…the one person I don't want to face, that one person is…

Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Gale stares to me, his eyes glaring at me and Peeta's entwined hands. He appears to have went slightly pink in the face. "Hello, Katniss…" Gale speaks in a emotional state.

"Eh, hello Gale?" I say back, my face emotionless as I realise how fractured and brittle the little of what friendship we have left is. He glares to me. "Are you well, or are _you_ well?" he asks, not looking at me but glaring to Peeta.

"I'm fine, thanks… and Peeta is too, thanks for _asking. _And you?" I'd feel slight anger build up in me as I look at Gale, his eye's would shoot to my hand. On my hand, on my wedding finger would be a gold ring with a stunning set of crystals and Safire's. Peeta had proposed to me two weeks ago, and I'd said yes straight away. I was dreading this moment for the whole or the two weeks. "You're getting married?" Gale yells at me, he'd walk up to me "Well are you? When were you planning on tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, I just thought you were going through tough time." I yelled back, just then Gale thrusts me back, taking a swipe at Peeta's face. Peeta reflexes, automatically spinning round knocking Gale to his feet. I can't bare to watch, the boy with the bread who I love all so much and Gale who also once meant so much to me, but has now has faded away, the two of them fighting. Suddenly the whole of District 12 goes blurry, my typical grey seam eyes focus on the fight. Beads of sweat break out on Peeta and Gales foreheads. Peeta still seems to be winning this fight, even though he lacks the extra height Gale has. Peeta has always been more built up than Gale, but I thought Gale's height might help him in any conflicts the two have. Now I realise, Gale's dramatic weight loss. His cheekbones stand out harsh on his pale, low set cheeks. His elbows being wider than his upper arms, visible through his V-neck t-shirt.

Gales starving… I know it. I still bring Hazelle game? Maybe not as often as I want to, but it's hard. Me and Gale not talking, Hazelle now seems to always be nursing Posy, she caught an awful bug. Something tropical that came across from another district, now that we can travel between them. She's incredibly sick, Hazelle took her to my Mother once, they travelled all the way to District 13, but Posy's condition is critical and my Mother says she deteriorating in and out. So I rarely see Hazelle to bring here game. But Gale still has Sunday off, he could get extra game then?

The fight seems to go on for ages and I worry more and more about Gales condition, two men come out, a fairly young coal mine worker and another around forty. They split them up.

When me and Peeta reach home I sit him down on the kitchen bench, I walk to the cupboard and get the first aid kit. Gales completely left my head now I am assisting Peeta. Inside there would be a tight role of bandages, a pack of numerous plasters, antiseptics and some of my Mothers herbal remedies. I take out an antiseptic wipe and clean two cuts from a zip on Gale's jacket that go across Peeta's forehead. He winces as I wipe away the blood. I then smear a healing cream on top with one hand, while the other Peeta holds tightly in both of his on his leg.

Peeta laughs, "Katniss, you worry too much, there are just grazes"

"Peeta, they are really deep. They could get infected!" I'd imagine if they did, I'd probably get on the train straight to District 13 and shove him in a room with my Mother, until she mad his forehead flawless.

"For god sake Katniss, I'm fine." He's push my hand away from his and bring his full, smooth lips to mine. His hands placed on my back we'd kiss passionately, I'd run my hands through his hair.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I'd laugh a little after parting with Peeta before going to the door. When I open the door, my smile fades slightly. Standing there is my Mother.

"Mum, what the hell?" I stammer.

"Hello." She says. I hug her, she holds me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I'd tear up slightly, I didn't realise how much I'd missed my Mother these past months.

"Well, Peeta let me into a little secret about you two being engaged so I though I'd pay you a visit." She smiles.

Peeta would walk up behind me now, placing his hand on my shoulder. They'd both exchange a look now which I know means something is wrong, and it's defiantly nothing to do with the wedding, but I pretend I don't notice.

I lay in bed, what is wrong? What has my Mother and Peeta discussed which I couldn't know about? I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight, I just burry my head into Peeta's chest and hope for the best.


	3. Authors Notes and Apologies

Notes and Apologies

Hello my few followers! Well, let's get a few things straight… thank you for following me! I love you all very much for that. 

I have a few apologies to make so I'll start with one and work my way to the other.

I'm incredibly sorry for the absolute state of a piece of writing chapter two is, and I shall edit out the typo's and such at a later date.

Next is for the incredibly short, or should I say fight scene that never happened in chapter two. Basically, chapter two was written at three in the morning and I had been awake for a good twenty hours that day. When I'm tired, I'm not exactly at my full writing abilities and I didn't bother to read it over and check for typo's at all.

Last but not least, I am very sorry for not updating in what feels months. I've been very busy, and it's hard to find the time as I'm only fourteen and I'm at school all the time! It's very draining, and I already get imaginative writing from the English department a lot -which always has crap topics like cats who live on farms and priests- so this leaves me lacking in time to edit this.

So, I expect you all to hate me for not updating but I'd love it if you messaged all your friends on here and asked them to read my story, favourite it, follow me… whatever you can do on here. It would be very nice.

So, check out my page for more updates at chapter three will be here soon! Have a nice summer!

-Kael


	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: Chapter two has now been updated, and features a fight scene and new critical information that makes chapter four make sense. Please go back and read, or yours enjoyment for the rest of the story will be ruined.

Chapter Three

When I wake up, I'm alone. The area of mattress where Peeta would normally lay watching me, is bare. I stare at it, without him there the room feels a lot more empty that normal. I sit up, placing my feet onto the cold, wooden floor. Making my way to the mirror, I look into the grey eyes glaring back.

I quickly brush my hair, and braid it back. I decide not to shower till later. I go to Peeta's closet, there's not many items of clothing that belong to me here. They are all back at my house. I open a box labelled 'Cinna.' When the Capitol was defeated, I was called up and told that within the destruction they found what was left of 'my talent' which was supposedly fashion, but it was actually all Cinna's work. Obviously. Peeta and I caught the train there and collected them. I pick out a deep blue blouse with a collar, and a pair of dark blue jean type trousers from the box. Jeans were something unseen in District 12 until I started 'my' fashion designs.

I run down the stairs, sometimes missing a steps as I go. At the bottom, I see my Mother and Peeta having a private conversation. I sit behind the wall, I listen in.

"It's spreading fast…" I hear my Mother inform Peeta.

"I know, there's already been ten cases in District 12. We don't know how bad it might get?" Peeta replies.

"Well, we can always…" My Mother starts before I walk in.

"So, what's spreading fast? Were you thinking of telling me, _whatever it is_?" I yelled. Who did they think they were, communicating like this. "I deserve to know. You're the love of my life and she's my Mother!"

"Well Katniss…" my Mother begins. Peeta and her begin to explain about Posy, and how Hazelle has caught the illness she has. They tell me around eight or nine other people in District 12 have it, and that it's spreading fast. So that's why I haven't seen Hazelle? Some things begin to clear up with this news, then others blur over completely.

"It's a rare tropical disease, most of District 4 and District 5 have been wiped out. It's being spread throughout the districts. Nobody knows what it is." Peeta explains. I feel worry and rage fill up inside me at the same time. I can't believe they kept this from me!

"Well, what do we do?" I ask. "Are we going to tell people?"

"Not yet, your Mother might be able to find a cure. She's very talented…" Peeta says, staying in the calm voice he normally has.

"What? Fast spreading and we're not even going to tell people? What if I catch it? Or you? What if children catch it! People are going to realise sooner or later?" I scream.

"Katniss, not now. The worst thing to do now is scream at me… us." Peeta says, still staying completely calm and sedated.

"Jesus Christ." I scream. Before I can think, I begin to walk to the cupboard. I pull on my leather hunting boots, and run out the door. I make my way to the fence. Now we're allowed out, they've actually built gates in the fence, yet nearly nobody ventures outside still. The stories of those who've gone out and never came back still frighten them.

I reach a spot I found a couple of weeks ago. It's a beautiful place, many wild flowers grow here . Sitting down under a canopy of ferns and shrubs, I think things through. I think of this tropical illness. What if I have it? I could…? Then it hits me. Gale. Oh my god, Posy, Hazelle… now Gale has it. I can tell. It explains everything. Why Gales was so thin, so weak. He's starving too because he's too ill to hunt, what can I do? I can't go near him inc ase I catch it.

For the first time in ages, I break down. The tears start flowing and I feel my body begin to shake. What am I going to do? What if my Mother or Peeta has this illness? We have to leave.. We have to get away from District 12! Somewhere, anywhere.

When the crying fit ends, I make my way back through he meadow to Victors Village. Peeta sits out on the porch, I automatically hug him. He hugs me back, running his fingers through my hair. I let out a slight cry of pain, not from any throbbing or aching, but from my heart.

I whisper "Gale's got it." Peeta doesn't reply, but the look on his face says it all. "Peeta, we've got to go away. Get out of here, me, my Mother and you."

"And go where Katniss?" He replies.

"I don't know, somewhere. We'll work things out!" I'd move from his arms, and look to him.

"Oh yeah, some magical place in the forest." He'd mutter. He clears his throat now "Katniss, love, there's no where to go. And if we did look, we'd never make the winter."

"We might, you never know! And it's better leaving and fighting to live than sitting here, waiting for the disease to claim us, and waiting to die." I'd explain my view.

There would be a long pause, I'd sit with Peeta. His face, away in another world. He'd look into my eyes, grasp my hand. "Katniss, you're right. Pack, we're leaving. Today."

**(Sorry if this chapter is not my best writing guys.)**


	5. IMPORTANT - Authors Note

Hello everyone! As you may have already realised, I haven't recently updated my Hunger Games fanfiction. This is for many reasons, so if you'd care to read this note I'll explain in full detail why I have not updated for such an extended period of time.

So, to begin, as you know I am only fourteen which means I am always very busy with homework, school and friends. This leaves almost no time for writing. To add to that, I look back on this story and feel my writing in it is sloppy and not up to my full potential. So I have a decision to make, I either rewrite the whole of my Hunger Games Fanfiction, bringing it up to a standard I am happy with or I put it on halt for now and scrap it or come back to it. I am left undecided just now.

But, on the bright side you'll all be glad to know I am starting a Twilight Fanfiction. This will be based on Rosalie's life before she became a vampire and what it was like for her as a newborn.

So look out for it if you're a Twilight fan! Thanks.


End file.
